The Great Hiccup Disaster
by Hockeygirl28
Summary: What happens when the whole team gets hiccups? Bad things happen as they all try to get rid of the evil spasms. Who will save them from the hiccuping nightmare? Or will the hiccups cause them all to go crazy? Pure insanity. Review Please.


**Hola compadres thanks for reading my story; I don't really have much to say besides vote on my poll and other stuff like that…**

**Me no own YJ**

**0o0o0o0o0**

It all started one normal day at the cave. The team was participating in their monthly team bonding exercise. The eight heroes were playing apples to apples when a slightly high-pitched sound resonated through the cave.

"_Hic"_

Immediately Robin put his gloved hands over his mouth as if he was trying to stop the diaphragm spasms. The two aliens and atlantian looked at the boy curiously while Wally and Artemis snickered at the young teens predictiment.

"_Hic_…What…_hic_…?" the boy wonder huffed in annoyance. "_Hic_…it's just hiccups can…_hic_… we just continue?"

15 minutes later…

Any attempts to return to playing the game were abandoned as the seemingly contagious hiccups now affected Wally too. Artemis was beside herself with laughter while the two frustrated boys tried to cease their hiccupping.

"_Hic…hic….hic"_

"…_hic…"_

Aqualad had left the room to find some remedy for said hiccups and M'gann and Conner were eying the two boys curiously since neither of them knew what hiccups were.

When Kaldur had returned with two glasses of water for Robin and KF. And if things couldn't get any worse the water only made it worse spreading the hiccups to Artemis and Conner. Before they knew it they all had caught the accursed hiccups.

"_Hic_…damn…._hic_….hiccups…" the archer cursed.

"Karma's…_hic_...a bitch…" Wally replied.

"Hic…shut up…hic…" she hissed.

"hic…I'm…hic…so not feeling the…hic…aster…" Robin groaned.

Conner looked like he wanted to strangle himself while M'gann giggled. Kaldur was trying to cease the dreaded spasms with water but so far not so good. Robin was looking at something on his holo computer while he tried to wait out the hiccups.

"_Hic_…you know..._hic_…what!...I can't…_hic_…stand this anymore!" the archer screeched and stomped into the kitchen.

Wally was currently banging his head against the wall trying to beat the spasms out of himself with no such luck. Robin was hanging upside down also trying to get rid of the hiccups too.

Artemis returned with a box filled with lemons, vinegar, sugar, pickle juice, salt, milk, various sodas, some pencils and a few balloons.

"_hic_…what's…_hic_…that?" M'gann asked motioning to the box.

"The…_hic_…cure..." the blonde replied and spread the items out on the ground. The teens stared at the objects as if they were their saviors.

KF grabbed a lemon and stuck it in his mouth and made a face. M'gann grabbed the can of ginger ale, while Kaldur explained the sugar remedy to Connor. Artemis's cheeks ballooned as she held her breath.

30 minutes later…

The team had tried every possible hiccup remedy known to man, but to no avail. They all still were suffering from the terrible predicament.

"_Hic_…damnit…._hic_…damnit…._hic_…damnit…" Robin cursed as he hung upside down from the rafters.

Wally was now beating himself over the head with a book growling at the hiccups.

"I…_hic_...HATE…_hic_…hiccups!" Connor proclaimed.

M'gann was trying to meditate, but each spasm interrupted her thoughts and she couldn't concentrate. Kaldur was holding his breath and Artemis was cursing out the hiccups in a mixture of French and Vietnamese.

0o0

Meanwhile at the watch tower…

Flash and GA were bored out of their minds so they decided to check on the teens and pulled up the cave security footage. They expected to find the young heroes watching TV or something like that, but then again the team always did the un expected. Both heroes were struck dumb as they saw what the teens were doing. Kid Flash was currently smacking himself with a dictionary, Kaldur looked like he was turning blue, Robin was upside down drinking ginger ale, Artemis seemed to be yelling at nothing in particular, Conner was chugging pickle juice and M'gann was attempting to swallow a tablespoon of peanut butter.

"What the hell is going on?" Barry said dumbfounded.

"I'm not sure I want to find out." Ollie said staring at the odd scene.

Soon other leaguers were drawn into the room to view the strange video.

"What do you think they're doing?" Dinah asked.

"Human customs confuse me." J'onn muttered.

"Me too." Aquaman agreed.

"It's official; teenagers are absolutely insane!" Hal declared, offering up an explanation for what was going on.

"Maybe they're playing some sort of game." John Stewart suggested.

The other heroes also came up with other explanations for the teens' actions, but none of them notice Batman exit the room and head to the zeta tubes.

0o0o

Back at the cave the heroes were too occupied with their hiccups to even notice Batman's entrance.

Eight sets of hiccups and frustrated growls echoed through the cave as the bat strolled up to the room they were currently in.

Suddenly the lights flickered out and the kids looked around to find the source, still none of them noticed batman was there. The dark knight smirked, as he got closer; he was going to enjoy this. The lights turned back on and the bat was hidden in the shadows of the room. After a few moments of waiting the teens dismissed it and continued trying to rid themselves of the hiccups.

"_Boo_."

The eight teens jumped up about three feet in the air, there were a few unmanly yelps and high-pitched screams. It was amazing that none of the teenagers had wet their pants as the living daylights were scared out of them. After a few moments of panicking, they all realized the accursed hiccups were gone. After all the shouts of joy and victory and happy dances were over the still unnoticed batman walked out of the shadows.

"My work here is done." He murmured and with that he stalked out of the room and went back to the Bat cave to do paperwork.

After the team rejoiced again they went back to their game of apples to apples.

0o0o

Later that day Barry and Ollie finally had the guts to approach the teenagers. They cautiously walked through the halls of Mount Justice towards the sounds of laughter.

They soon found the young protégés sitting in a circle playing Apples to Apples.

"Hey guys….ummm…what are you doing?" Flash asked tennitivly eying the teens suspiciously.

"Playing apples to apples." Wally answered with a shrug.

"Is that all?" Ollie wondered.

"What do you mean is that all?" Artemis questioned giving her mentor a 'look'.

"Oh nothing….Carry on…" Barry said as he and GA rushed out of the room.

The teens dismissed it as all adults being crazy and continued the game.

**0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o**

**You like? I was inspired to write this when my dog nacho had hiccups. Please review, check out my profile and vote on my poll. I also need ideas for my story date night ( I have no clue what I'm going to do next with that story) so please if any of you have any brilliant ideas for that story just let me know (I will give you credit) Anyways REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE WHOLE FLASH FAMILY ON REDBULL! (please?)**


End file.
